resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Intel Documents (Resistance: Burning Skies)
There are 33 different Intel Documents spread throughout the Single Player Campaign in Resistance: Burning Skies. These can be collected by the player and give a background insight into the story of the game. List of Intelligence Documents + location in order Staten Island *Unusual Fluctuations After getting the tutorial of the bullseye tag, you'll kill a few Chimera and on the left there's a small Chimeran ship that crashed into the building. Instead of going straight and up the stairs, try to get passed the left side of the chimeran ship by jumping on the fire and over the boxes behind it. This might need some tries. Once over the boxes, go straight and the intel is on the control panel in front of you. *European News Blackout When you get the popup for the melee tutorial, you'll be going through a corridor and you’ll hear a woman screaming for help. There is a door to the right that you can break with your axe. Break the door and you’ll see the woman in the corner saying 'Thank you'. The intel is in this room. *See ya soon, Kid At a certain point you'll pick up some grenades and you'll see a guy fighting some chimera below you. Help him fighting them and then drop down. He'll be making gestures that you have to come to him. Don't do so, instead look in the room under the one you dropped down out. It's all the way in the back to the left side. It's hard to miss because of the white/black chequered floor. The guy is the dead man from the next intel location. *Know Where To Go If They Go Without You After you exit the bar where you got the shotgun from the dead man you'll be walking in between buildings. At a certain point you'll be in a bit of open space and you're supposed to go through a door slightly to the left. Instead of going through the door, look to the right and there's a red car. The intel is on the ground behind this red car. *Condolences When you crawl out of the tunnel you'll meet up with Ellie and her crew for the very first time. You'll have to fight a bunch of enemies and see a cutscene. Instead of going to the next goal, check the wall to the right side of the area (when you're facing the spot where the enemies came from). The last door in the wall is not closed. As soon as you enter check the corner to your left, it's on the ground. It's easy to run past it when you go for the ammo that's on the other side of the room. It's possible to get it during the fight, but it's easier afterwards. *Shipping Manifest (Staten Island) You can see this intel during the cutscene with Ellie in which you get your first piece of Grey Tech. It's next to the soldier that dies during the cutscene. When the cutscene is over and you gain control again, go to the right of the truck. The intel is on the ground next to the carbine. *Intelligence Advisory After defeating the Executioner you'll have to run to make it to the tunnel. At a certain point you'll enter a bigger area with trucks and the entrance to the tunnel is at the right side of the area. Instead of going to the entrance of the tunnel, look right ahead. There'll be a truck that is on his side and the roof is facing you. Look behind the truck on the ground. There's Grey Tech next to it. Military Ocean Terminal *Strange Shellfish After killing an enemy with an auger by shooting through the door of a garage, you'll enter that garage and are supposed to go right. Instead of going right, turn left into the small room. The intel is on the ground next to the dead soldier. *Honorable Discharge After picking up the previous intel, you'll go through a corridor and enter a big hangar. In the middle of the wall to the left is a door to a very small room. Enter the room and the intel is on the shelve slightly to the left. *U.S.S. Puerto Rico Armament Upgrade At a certain point you'll have to hit a switch for Ellie to move the Chimeran ship. Behind the switch is a little platform with some stairs in front of it. It's also right under the spot where Ellie is standing. The intel is on this platform on the ground. Behind the platform is also a piece of Grey Tech. *Extended Hours After carrying a hurt soldier, you’ll get on an elevator that breaks and drops down. When you descended the shaft, went through a corridor and killed some enemies, you are in a circular room. Next to the entrance of the room is a sign with 'B-1'. When you stand in the entrance, look across the room and slightly to the left. There's a little dark room and the intel is on the ground in this room.There's also Grey Tech to the right of the entrance and watch out for the enemies that'll enter the room. *Travel Advisory After going through a locker room that has the sign B-3 next to the entrance and exit door, you’ll kill some chimera and go down some stairs. The intel is under those stairs. George Washington Bridge *Early Completion Bonus When you gain control for the first time in the chapter, look slightly to the right. Behind some concrete barriers is some ammo and next to it is a Jeep. Look inside the Jeep for the intel. There’s grey tech on the ground next to the Jeep. *Conscription Notice When searching an alternative route towards the VTOL, you’ll be walking under destroyed buses, right before you get to the two pipes you need to use to cross a big gap, you'll be in a small area with a few sniper rifles scattered around. In the middle of that area is a car on fire. The intel is in the passenger seat or that car. *Stress Tests Completed After crossing the two pipes from the previous description, you'll have to drop down a few times and then enemies will start shooting at you. You should be on a platform with a red car on it (a bit destroyed). The intel is in the passenger seat of that car. It's before dropping down onto small platforms. *Note After the crash site of the VTOL you’ll drop down into the bridge. You’ll take a right and after that you’ll take a left. Instead of going left, check the right side on the ground. *Dear Santa Before going into the bridge for a third time since you passed the VTOL crash site (after killing all Grims a first time), look to the left. There’ll be a bus sticking out of the bridge and right next to it is the intel on the ground. If you’re in the same position as Ellie, than it’s behind you. Ellis Island *Shipping Manifest When you’re going outside for the very first time in the chapter, go right and back inside. Take a left and the intel is in the right corner on the ground next to a crate with the SRPA logo on. *Equipment Requisition After you’re separated from Ellie you’ll go further down into the building. When you reach the lower level your goal will be to push a button to open up the floor. Before you push the button go to the other side of the room, to the back right corner. The intel is on a table. *Classified After being reunited with Ellie you’ll go through some more labs and Ellie will also say something about Nathan Hale. After this you’ll go down some stairs, you’ll go left to progress and up in a round room. Defeat the chimera (auger) and go around the upper level of the room (don’t go down the stairs) counter-clockwise until you’re almost at the boxes blocking the way to make full circle. The intel is on the ground. *Cost Overruns After killing the Laborant that gets infected, you’ll enter an office. Check behind the desk in the second room of the office. The intel is on the ground. *Evacuation Procedures Right after you escape a part of the facility by getting under the doors in time, it’ll be on the ground in a room that looks like a server room. It’s before you enter the air shaft. Protection Camp *VIP Status After killing the first few enemies apart from the drones, Ellie will say something like ‘maybe there’s someone over there at that fire’ and Riley will answer ‘no the smoke is too thick, it’s a jet crash’. You’re supposed to go left and under some wooden beams, but instead go straight on and follow the pad. At the far end behind some box is the intel on the ground. *State of Emergency Policies When you and Ellie split up to follow two chimera, you should go to the door where Ellie probably went through, you will see the direction of the door in the cutscene. The intel is in front of the door on the ground. *Know Your Place in Line When you enter the first cave with train tracks, there will be some sort of shack to the right of where you enter. Crouch to get in the shack. When in the shack go up the ladder, the intel is on the table, next to a piece of grey tech. *On-Air Schedule After going through a series of tunnels, you'll get back outside to immediately go back inside a building. After going through a few storage rooms you'll enter the grocery store itself. To the left of the door where you enter, there is a refrigerator. Inside the fridge is a shelve. The intel is at the left side on the first level of the shelve. It's very easy to miss because it's on 'eye level' of your character. The grocery store is the same room where you'll check the list to find out where your wife and daughter should be located. *Deplorable Conditions When you’re searching for your family in the hotel, you’ll go a level higher by walking through a hole in the ceiling. When you continue there might be a lone enemy and there’s a room to the left. The intel is in corner of the room on the ground. It’s right before you meet up with a soldier. *Population Control Techniques After going up a spiral staircase in the garage, you should follow the pad to the right and will enter a bigger room/hallway. To the right of this room is a smaller room and the intel is on the ground in this room. It’s the room with the microphone against the outside of one of the walls. Conversion Tower *Hoping Right after you escape the very first room of the chapter (with the Meat Grinder), you’ll free a soldier. Instead of following the soldier down the tunnel to the right, go down the tunnel to the left. The intel is at the end of the tunnel on the ground next to a lady. *Weapons Requisition When you enter the third room after splitting up with Ellie, go all the way to the right. The intel will be in the corner on the ground. There’s grey tech nearby. *Grey Tech Chimeran Control Initiative After going up with an elevator, go right into the tunnel. The intel is on the ground at the end of the tunnel, next to the dead body. Be careful for the enemies that come from the left. *Discharge At a certain point you'll enter a cave in which you'll have to fight you're way up. You'll use big pipes and bridges to get to higher ground. When you reach the top of the cave there will be a door right in front of you through which you'll continue. Check to the right behind the big rock. The intel is on the ground next to a dead soldier. *Contract After exiting the previous cave, you'll go through a few small rooms with doors that you'll need to open in between them. After a few doors you'll be in a room with stairs and on the lower background you'll see packs with Grims pass by. Go down the stairs (left or right) and check the middle of the lower floor. Right under the door through is a dead man in a suit with the intel next to him. Category:Intel Category:Resistance: Burning Skies